Welcome To The Vampric Dollhouse
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: major wanted her there was no doubt about it ... but a programmed doll as a mate? what would the family think of this
1. Preface

_**Welcome To The Vampire Dollhouse **_

**{disclaimer : I am not nor will ever be as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer or Joss Wheadon the characters and stories that im manipulating are there work, im just using my own what if's so please enjoy and please do not steal my work, I wouldn't steal yours thanks xo Amy} **

_Preface _

**2020**

"where are my good dress shoes boy I think I asked for the good ones not this crap" I threw the shoes across the room at him, how was I suppose to look my best for my guest tonight if I didn't have efficient servants running my things for me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, I had several seers coming tonight to look at the products I was putting up for bid. Now normally I wouldn't let my seers have a look-see ahead of time but I felt these were the cream of the crop and needed a good look over before they were to buy so, I was putting on a buyers preview 2 hours before the auction. I was excited these pieces were the ones I was refusing to let go for anything less then 300,000 they were the most gorgeous that I have collected they were worth what I had to go through to get them.

"these sir" the boy asked shakily, I swear humans were ignorant at times. Turning my head I nod

"set them down and go check to see if my things are ready to be viewed" I said coldly the boy nodded in fear and left. All my "servants" knew what I was it wasn't a surprise. You'd know I was a vampire too if you had seen me throw and expensive vase that weighed more than it looked at a human in hopes of harming them for there out of turn mouth. I am Aro Volturi, and they do fear me. I stood shoes on, suit on, facade of a business man on I was all the more cool,calm, and collected now.

Walking to the room where my displays were to be set up I made sure everything was in order before I nodded to my greeters to welcome in the many that were coming to auction tonight to see my newest collection, my most beautiful collection of vampires.


	2. Chapter 1 : Let It Begin

_**Welcome To The Vampire Dollhouse **_

**{disclaimer : I am not nor will ever be as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer or Joss Wheadon the characters and stories that im manipulating are there work, im just using my own what if's so please enjoy and please do not steal my work, I wouldn't steal yours thanks xo Amy} **

_**Chapter 1** : Let It Begin _

"your skin upon my skin would be the sweetest sin"

_**Jessica Simpson {sweetest sin}**_

**A.P.O.V**

Seeing all my dearest friends walk into the room I nodded to each and everyone as they come in the Vampire Guest my various human servants standing waiting to serve out the Champagne and Blood at my command. I stand at the half-way mark to the floor below me on my stairs staring out at my guest still arriving the Vampires of my Collection draped to be presented.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the 2020 Auction of The year." my voice carrying through out the room as my eyes landed on a few familiar faces I pressed on ward "Tonight, is a different type of night" a few gasps hit the air "my Latest collection is a brilliant idea brought to me by one of my latest workers in my research Team. We have developed a new type of vampire, we have collected them, wiped there memories programming them essentially to be a blank state then changing them and re-wiping to make sure nothing was restored. So now I bring you my latest collection" I raised my hands and the lights over the girls illuminated except for one, I didn't plan on showing my grand finale til the end she was gem, a masterpiece in her own right. I was almost selfish enough to keep her and program her to my liking, but my wife wouldn't have liked the idea of keeping one of my own projects. The room applauds as the lights illuminate the girls as I walk down the stairs into the crowd im meet with

"congratulations, Aro this is beyond anything I've ever seen you pull off" I nod graciously and make my way through the crowd to say my hello's to my more higher end clients who might have questions.

"Ah, Carlisle, I find it odd to see you here?" I question my dearest and most oldest friend of the bunch. My brothers would be here but Caius and Marcus do not approve of my hobby as they call it they don't even like the idea of such behavior in this world. I have been doing it since the 1500's there isn't anything to stop me. And now as I have expanded on the idea of the "slave" industry at they call it. I will be a wealthier man that I was before now.

"ah Aro, I have come because I heard news of your latest collection and the surprise behind them I was here out of mere curiosity along with my son Major Whitlock he's around here some where" ah, so the Major was curious as well … hmmm. I smile and move my head to gaze at the crowd in search of his son.

"Ah, well I hope he enjoys my newest selection of Vampires." grinning with pride everyone had known the major was on the hunt for a mate. For someone to be with to take her place beside him, I just never thought he'd give in to the idea of a my hobby.

"Yes, so I assume you'd heard?" Carlisle looked to me. I nodded

"Yes, I had. Where are your other children tho? The lovely Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen and Mr and Mrs. McCarty and there mother Mrs. Cullen?" I asked in an attempt to be polite.

"Esme doesn't find this place to her liking I am sorry Aro, and my other children are out enjoying themselves in a holiday together." Carlisle offered up. I nod and give my apologies as I spot Major Whitlock staring at the black spot where my prized gem is and nod to Carlisle as I make my way toward his position.

"See something you like Major" I grin

"I can't, but I feel" Major replied and I stopped turned to face him. Whispering low so only we could hear each other

"her name is Bella" his head turned to me I continue on "shes the prized piece in my collection to most women she'd look plain but, no, she is anything but plain." a twinkle in my eye sets him off growling low. "you will refrain from growling Major, this is My house" I reprimanded him. I don't tolerate jealousy in my own house. Especially from someone lurking at the gem to my piece who he hasn't even seen yet. I know I know. It's his mate, by the way he keeps trying to move forward to see her but, I refuse to just keep her aside and give him a flat price. No, he will have to pay top dollar for what he wants. What he seeks. I grin mischievously.

"i want her Aro" he says thru his gritted teeth.

"i cannot simply just give you the girl. That is NOT how this auction house runs Major and you know it." my words gentle yet firm in reminding him I do not give to charity, not in the least. With my words he whipped out his phone, probably to call his banker I didn't stay around to find out.

I continue my walk around, as the guest mingle and peer at the collection I had a few pieces that were worth previewing but the others that were on display were the ones that just held my finders amusement when they were scouting. Or else they held something in them that I felt would interest my audience of buyers.

~~~ W2TVD ~~~

Time wore on and it was reaching that time I ascend the stairs with my glass of champagne and with my fine nail tap the glass and gain the attention of the audience

"at this time, I'd like to ask my honored guest and buyers if they'd make there way into the auction room we will begin our night bidding." gesturing to the room's doors that just opened seeing several vampires crowd past my human servants. Sometime I felt bad for them. But in reality I know im lying. I made my way back down the stairs to the main floor waiting for my guest to enter the room as I gesture to my servants and my head of my maintaining my collection

" I want each of them brought in one at a time!" I demanded then pointed to the one in the dark "her Last make sure there all checked over and up to perfection" I pointed to the red head "bring her in first"

I walked into the room as my humans servant Bryant was passing out paddles with the number of which vampires they went too. I took my place at the podium where my notes for every vampire in my collection was

"Ladies and Gentleman again thank you for coming to the 2020 auction of the year. I am proud to present my newest most eager collection. Now remember, they are wiped to only there basic function, hunt, dress, clothe themselves the normal human modes they dont remember there past, or present. And when you purchase them my head tech team will coordinate with you and we will program your vampire to your specific qualities." I paused looking down at my notes then looking up at the crowd the eager vampires and then the Major himself in the front row shooting me daggers for not giving him what he wants I gulp involuntarily. "Now, let us begin shall we" I motion for the servant to bring forth the first of my collection

"This is Maggie, she's originally from Ireland, she's 5'7'' red hair as you can see shes about 6 months into her newborn phase we will start the bidding at 125,000 do I hear 125,000" I paused as I saw a few paddles raise I point to Timothy and the frenzy of bidding for the Gorgeous red head begins, we were at 345,000 when the original bidder bowed out. My eyes widen when I see the first female raise her paddle

"435,000" she shouted. Everyone froze there bidding in the flesh was Sasha.

"do I hear 440,000" I paused no one dared to raise there paddle for the moment as I quipped "435,000 going once, going twice ..." I paused thinking someone might be brave enough or stupid enough in that instance to bid and no one did I cracked my gavel down "sold" Sasha beamed proudly and the Vampire, and Sasha and the servant walked out of the room of to sort out the finances before the programming began.

I motioned for the next vampire, a platinum blonde who reminded me of Charlotte Whitlock the Majors sister in law. I waited til she was placed on her pedestal.

"This is Senna she is 6' platinum blonde and a year old, she came from Australia" I stopped letting the group admire her

"ill start the bidding at 200,000" and instantly I saw paddles fly I dont know what it is about blondes but they see one and they salivate the only paddle I hadn't seen raised was the majors' I knew what he was waiting for. The amount for Senna climbed exponentially people were really craving this blonde I made a mental note for next years to find a few extra blondes.

"600,000 do I hear 600,000" George from the Germany coven raised his paddle. His smile widened he had a weird taste that man did, but in this age who didn't have at least some weird fetish. It remained silent I had slammed the gavel down for the second time tonight as I watched George almost skip out of the room to claim his prize. And what an expensive prize she was.

As the night went on, there were a few that got sold at a lower price then what I would've liked as I watched Echo, Midnight, Harmony, and Sierra go at less than my hoped for value. I frowned at that but I knew they wouldn't bring me much I was more into my prized five. As my third favorite made it to the pedestal

"This is Kate, she's 5'9'' blonde, originally from Russia she's almost approaching her year mark and her talent that I cannot hide is she is a shocker, literally" I put my hand on hers and watched as I jolted. The crowd oooed and awed at her talent. At the side of the Major I saw corporal Garrett Johnson next to him his eyes lit up like a kid finding his favorite candy store and before anything even began he had his paddle in the air yelling out 900,000 I about shit myself no one was complaining and I slammed the gavel to the podium and he ran um to the vampire and hugged her. And lifted her out of the room the servant wasn't even needed the room erupted in clapping this was the amusement for the night. I had to admit she wasn't going to be my highest bidded lady of the night I still had the Major staring me down like it was nothing.

The next vampire was brought into the room and put on the pedestal next to me and I smile wide as I begin

"This is Corin she's 5'1'' she's black haired originally from Naples, Italy I collected her myself her gift is like inception she can put you into a dream state and put false thoughts or memories into your head and you not remember a single thing" I smiled as a few head lifted to get a better look at her I saw Eleazar a dear friend of mind nod in accordance to what I said and whispered to his long time mate and best friend Carmen. I saw a few of my trusted guards gripping there paddles I smirked they were lucky guys to be able to be in on this years ago I wouldn't even dream of having my Guards even touch one of my collected pieces. But I guess fate had a way of messing me up when I became attracted to Sulpicia when I found her she was set to be a piece and I couldn't do it. I married my own piece.

"the starting bid for Corin is at, 430,000 do I hear 430,000 two paddles went up Felix and Demetri" my laughter masked by a cough as I hear them fight

"No" they both scream at each other standing and coming forward

"you can't have her" Demetri poked at his good time friend Felix

"no you can't have her" Felix poked back. I coughed

"Gentleman the bidding is still in the process" I pointed to the room as they stopped dumbfounded and then looked at each other then back at me they apologized and took there seats and argued still as they put there paddles up one after the other as I announced prices it was at 670,000 when the Major finally got pissed stood and turned

"Will you two dumshits shut the fuck up and buy her together" he smirked and sat down the two friends looked at him then at each other and shrugged and with the last price at 680,000 Corin was bought to the two they both proceeded out to split the payment and to program I'd hate to be there when they programmed her, two different guys two different types that I felt sorry for Corin instantly if only she knew what she was going to be put thru.

Finally it was time for the grand finale, my sparkling gem I had had her draped in a cloak so no one could see her until she was finally brought in. The major getting ancy his paddle almost ready to break I had two of my finest servants bringing her in carefully

"Ladies and Gentleman this is our Final Bid of the Night my Gem, Masterpiece and all time favorite piece to collect." the men set her down and the drape came off and every vampire in the room was stilled in there chair her scent was intoxicating, her body was mesmerizing and no one I mean no one could stop.

"her name is Bella, forever 18, found in America, she is just outside a year of newborn phase brunette hair red streaks standing at 5'5''" I stopped let them take in the information I had just given everyone looked poised and smiled thinking to myself as I decided to start the bidding a bit higher

"Let's start the bidding at 500,000 do I hear 500,000" and with that almost all the paddles in the room were up even Carlisle's I'd hate to tell Esme what her husband was up to tonight. I pointed to the Major as the bidding started it climbed and climbed it did we were at 1,200,000 when several folded. It was the Major left with three others Tanya Denali, Johaim, and Randall LeFluer a french nomad who I was rather curious about. Major wasn't going down without a fight he turned to the other two and growled out the words

"4,000,000" and immediately Randall and Johaim sat there asses down there Tanya stood there arms crossed as the Major stared her down she raised a brow then lifted her hands

"Check Mate" she frowned back at the major, he wasn't going to let her win.

~~~ W2TVD ~~~

**A/N : Let me know how I did Reviews earn more vampydoll goodness :)**


End file.
